


His Left Arm is Under My Head, and His Right Arm Embraces Me

by muninandhugin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Biblical References, Biblical jokes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Confession, Confession jokes, FaceFucking, Kinda, M/M, Mild D/s, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexy Satan, Shapeshifting, Sorry Not Sorry, a lot of this is my ridiculous brand of humor, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninandhugin/pseuds/muninandhugin
Summary: How do you end up having a recurring coffee date with the Devil? Well, spilling coffee all over him is one way to do it if your name is Steve Rogers and you’re a reckless, perpetually late asshole who can’t seem to get his life together.





	His Left Arm is Under My Head, and His Right Arm Embraces Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was already working on a nonfic version of this until @aka_spacedog mentioned some things about Sebastian and leaning into “objectifiable and probably Satanic” roles, and here we are. (The thread on Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/aka_spacedog/status/1118238043083689984?s=20))
> 
> The title comes from The Song of Solomon 2:6.
> 
> If I need to tag anything else, please let me know!
> 
> Footnotes for references at the end because the historian in me is too strong.

Steve ran along the sidewalk, trying to juggle his bag, his files, and his coffee. He was running so, _so_ late. He whipped around the corner at full speed and ran right into a brick wall disguised as a man in an immaculate white linen suit, too fast to correct his course, and dumped his coffee all over the guy. The positively gorgeous guy. Whose shoulders were extremely broad, stretching the linen fabric a little across his shoulders. They both stopped dead in shock. 

“Oh Jesus, I’m so sorry!” Steve said, trying to brush the coffee off the guy’s suit, Steve’s files, and then Steve himself to no avail. The suit was probably terribly expensive, and probably also a goner. “Oh shit. Oh god, I’m late and now this, I’m so sorry please, please, I can pay for that, but I really have to run.” 

Steve fished out a business card from his bag and handed it to the guy, who looked bemused at the whole situation, his mouth crooking up at the corner and eyeing Steve before Steve dashed the rest of the way down the block to his meeting at the MET. 

****

Steve walked down the hall toward the Dutch Masters exhibit to meet Pepper. His proposal for a the next costume exhibit had been well received by the board, but he wanted to talk over the finer points with her. On his way he walked through the Modern and Contemporary Art Wing to look at one of his favorite paintings, Roberto Ferri’s “Lucifer” (2013). One of the docents had a small tour group there and was explaining the theme of the Fall and its narrative evolution over time. As Steve paused to listen a man walked into the gallery and stepped up beside him. Steve realized with a start it was the same guy he had spilled coffee all over earlier that morning. His crisp white suit was now remarkably clear of stains. 

“Um.. Hi. I’m… I’m really sorry again about this morning. Like I said, I can pay for that, and hopefully I didn’t ruin your day. I’m Steve, by the way.” Steve stuck his hand out to the man, who had turned to look at him during his awkward ramble. He was utterly devastating looking, hitting all of the boxes marked “Hell Yes” in Steve’s mind, and Steve had to hold himself very still in order to not say anything stupid. The man’s eyes were a piercing shade of blue, which was completely unfair in Steve’s humble opinion.

“You can call me James,” he said as he took Steve’s hand. “You know your docent over there is correct on her general assumptions about the Fall, but a little off on the motivations behind it.”

“Oh? Are you a scholar of Biblical history?” Steve asked.

“Something like that. I’m a collector, mostly.” Steve cocked his head in question.

“Are you one of the donors? I should probably not admit my ignorance there, but I’ve only had my position for a few months, so I hope you’ll forgive me.” Steve said.

“I’m not really the forgiving type, but for you I think I’ll make an exception,” James said, flicking his gaze over Steve from top to bottom. Steve knew, intellectually at least, that his looks were preferred by some, but he had some residual insecurity about his skinny frame, short stature, and poor medical history, so he tended to miss a lot of cues from people due to that insecurity, and had predictably clashed with every one of the people who wanted him to not be his belligerent, loud-mouthed self that he’d gotten involved with. Apart from Peggy, and the embarrassing fiasco of hitting on a very straight Sam that thankfully ended in friendship, Steve had had not much luck in the dating field and had given up for the past couple of years. So this sinfully attractive man openly checking him out, after a disaster of first meeting no less, was a bit startling. 

“Would you be free later this afternoon? You can show me the place you got that coffee from earlier, it smelled delicious and seemed such a waste to end up all over me.” James said. Yeah, Steve thought, there were a lot better things he could imagine to end up all over James. 

“Uh, yes. It’s Cafe le Déchu, on 76th just East of 5th Ave. I… could meet you there at 4?” Steve said, and James smiled wickedly.

“That sounds perfect, Steve. I’ll see you then.” He turned and walked out of the gallery, giving Steve a good look at his ass. His linen slacks were sheer. Steve headed for the Dutch Masters again, certain he’d gotten himself into some sort of trouble, but not sure what kind.

***

Just after 4 Steve made it to Cafe le Déchu and quickly glanced around inside. It didn’t look like James was here yet, so he stood in line and ordered, then set himself up at a corner table where he could watch the door. James stepped in just as he was taking his first sip and spotted him immediately. Steve took the opportunity to check James out as he stalked towards the table. Honestly, he was as stunning as any of the works held by the MET. His soft brown hair had just the slightest curl to it where it brushed his forehead, his eyes were sharp and calculating, there was the barest shadow of stubble on his face. He had broad shoulders under his impeccably tailored jacket, and long legs to go with his spectacular ass Steve had already oggled. Steve was seriously fucked, especially since he didn’t know what James wanted from him.

“Hi,” Steve said.

“Hello, Steve. So, earlier I didn’t get to ask what your take is on the Fall.”

“Oh,” Steve said, caught off guard. “Well, philosophically or religiously?”

“Both.” James said, and turned to take off his jacket and hang it from the back of his chair. “I hope you don’t mind my asking,” he added, raising one eyebrow.

“Not at all. Um, Wanda would know more about that than I, she handles most of the art works from the Middle Ages into the Renaissance, but I think it’s about the breakdown of family communication, in a sense. Like, it’s not just the sin of Pride, but that the idea of humanity and its role wasn’t understood well by Lucifer or the angels that rebelled.” James looked a bit surprised, but also pleased.

“I have to admit that’s a new one for me,” he said. He looked at Steve intently, and Steve couldn’t help but look back. James was magnetic. “What do you think of Lucifer’s point of view?”

Steve sat back and fiddled with the lid of his cup. He looked at James, trying to see if he was serious or not. This wasn’t like any other coffee date he’d been on, if he could even call it a date. It was all too weird. James sat back as well, the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone and Steve could just see a hint of chest hair peeking out. It was extremely distracting. James just smiled.

“Why are you so keen on what I think about Lucifer?” Steve asked.

“Let’s just say I have a vested interest.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good enough explanation for… this. Everything.” Steve gestured to include them, the coffee shop, the whole weird day.

“Maybe I like good discussions with interesting people.” James said. Steve shook his head.

“No. Not buying it. You’re a little, okay, a lot mysterious and fine. I can get behind that, I can see the appeal, sure. You could say I’m interesting, though I don’t know what _I_ have to do with your interests in or art collecting habits about the Devil other than my own mild fondness for the subject or lapsed Catholic background, neither of which could you have picked up on just from me looking briefly at a painting in the place that I work or spilling coffee on you. It doesn’t make sense, so make it make sense.” And now Steve was beginning to feel that familiar rise of anger and rebellious outrage, but he reigned it in and just looked flatly at James. James was totally unruffled, his amusement clear on his face.

“You won’t believe me without some evidence, so let me tell you first before I show you, then I’ll answer your questions. Deal?” James said, and Steve felt an inexplicable weight on the last word. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, the coffee cup slowly cooling between them, the tabletop with its faux wood finish, chipped at the edges. Then he looked back at James.

“Yeah. Deal,” He said, and James’ smile spread slow and easy, with just a hint of predatoriness. Again, Steve felt that sense of trouble brewing. James leaned forward and clasped his hands on the table, mirroring Steve. 

“I asked because I want to know what you think of me. You can continue to call me James, I took the name as a joke since the King James Bible is a shit translation and has very garbled references to me.” Steve’s eyebrows started to climb. “And no, I see what you’re thinking, but a deal is a deal Steve. You must let me speak first and then show you before you ask any questions.” Steve tried to open his mouth to say ‘that was before I knew you were bananas’ but he couldn’t. His mouth stayed firmly closed. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as his adrenaline spiked. 

“So,” James continued, “yes. I am also called the Devil, or Satan, or Lucifer. I don’t particularly care what you call me, James is fine. I’ve used it for hundreds of years.” Steve looked out to the rest of the cafe wondering if anyone was overhearing this. 

“Don’t worry, Steve.” James said, “They can’t hear anything, and they won’t be able to see anything out of the ordinary, either. They’ll see what they expect, like most humans. Now, pay attention.” Steve gaze snapped back to James, whose eyes were beginning to glow white. 

“I find you interesting, in fact you’re the first interesting person I’ve come across in a very long time. So I’m going to make you a deal. I can sense your lust, you know, and I don’t mind. I could be whatever you want me to be, whoever you want. Would you like an old fashioned prince to sweep you off your feet?” He changed subtly, his hair going from soft almost curls to a slicked 1940’s style, his stubble vanished, his hard lines became softer, more youthful. Steve’s heart began to race and he wondered if something had been put in his coffee. James hadn’t touched the cup, he came into the cafe after him, how- 

“I know you’re panicking right now, Steve, but you’re not hallucinating. This is all quite real.” James said, and he changed again, becoming bulkier, more muscular, hair growing longer to brush his shoulders. His dress shirt changed into a leather jacket with dozens of straps across the chest, one sleeve missing revealing a dangerously gleaming metal arm. Steve looked back at James’ face and his eyes were shadowed over with dark makeup making them stand out even more with their white glow. “Would you like to be chased, perhaps? Do you like the taste of danger on your tongue? I could throw you over my shoulder and carry you off, would that be your choice?”

James began to change again, “I know you like women, too. Maybe I should be this shape for you,” he said and his long hair began to curl into big soft waves and rolls, his eye makeup shrank down to just eyeliner, his lips became blood red and his face and body changed into feminine features disturbingly close to Peggy’s. The outfit and arm stayed the same, though, the leather stretched tight across James’ breasts. Steve swallowed harshly as cold sweat broke out over his body. None of the other cafe patrons gave any indication they saw any of what just happened. This, Steve thought, was utterly nuts. But he still couldn’t speak, and everything James had said would happen so far _had_ happened, so Steve decided he had to just go with it. “Now, I’m going to let you speak so we can discuss the terms, understood?”

Steve nodded and James smiled, changing back into his original shape. 

“Well?” James asked.

“What do you want from me?” Steve said.

“I’m bored, to be honest. I want your time, your attention. Like I said, I find you interesting, I want to figure out why.” 

“That… that can’t be all. You don’t want my soul?” Steve asked.

“Why would I want your soul? It has no value to me, despite what everyone says. No, you and only you choose where your soul stays. I can only influence your choice.”

“But that still doesn’t really answer my question. You’re an angel, even if you’re a fallen one, your experience is so outside mine. Do you even think of time the way a human does?” Steve said.

“No, unfortunately. If I did it would make being stuck here among all of you much easier to deal with. But I still do need to pass the time in some way, I still do get bored, like I said.”

“But… sex? Really?” Steve asked, and James laughed.

“It’s not about the physical nature of it, it’s about the exchange of power. All relationships between spiritual creatures, even ones so low on the scale as humans, are about exchanges of power. I like power, if you didn’t remember.”

“So, what, angels are into BDSM?” Steve made a face, incredulous at the thought.

“If you want to put it that way, sure.” James looked at him, eyes glinting, amusement clear on his face. Steve huffed. 

“Fine, okay. I accept your ridiculous premise. What do I get out of it?” Steve said and crossed his arms.

“Besides spending time with me, me touching you, playing upon you?” James teased. Steve rolled his eyes. “You can ask me one favor, if you can change my mind about something.” Steve sat up straight, realizing that this wasn’t actually a deal, but a _bet_. 

“Okay.” He said, and James grinned wider.

****

They met up once a week over the next month, always for coffee, always with James’ being unbearably good looking, and always leaving Steve feeling hot and extremely bothered. Steve still hadn’t made much progress on changing James’ mind about anything, but he knew there had to be a reason why James was even interested in him at all if he thought people were on the same level as animals, and most of them boring to boot. Why would he keep coming back to see Steve if he didn’t care about Steve or his opinion? It had to be more than just a game, it wasn’t even a good way to pass the time for an eternal being. The only option Steve thought was left was what they’d touched on in their first meeting. Sex, and the exchange of power.

So, with that in mind, the fifth meeting Steve invited James to his apartment. His prior tactics were getting him nowhere in changing James’ mind, so he was going to mix it up. Trying to surprise the Devil might be an exercise in futility, but Steve was nothing if not stubborn. So he cleaned up the apartment, had a fresh pot of coffee going to keep the theme, and looked at himself critically in the mirror next to his closet, trying to decide what to wear. Seducing Satan in order to change his mind seemed like a Bad Plan, and honestly pretty silly, considering James had already checked him out. Multiple times. Really, really obviously.

“‘Not today, Satan,’ my ass. _Yes_ , today,” Steve said, and gave up on subtlety, pulling his sheerest blue shirt from the hanger and his tightest jeans from the shelf and put them on. He double checked that his jeans did in fact still cup his tiny, but according to Sam cuter than it had any right to be, ass. These jeans might be the best investment he’d made for his closet. He left his feet bare. Fuck it, it was his apartment.

“Pull yourself together, Rogers,” he muttered to himself, and went to make himself a cup of coffee while he waited. It was almost 5, James should be there any minute.

He had barely sat down when the knock came at the door. When he answered it James was standing there in his usual white suit, jacket thrown over his shoulder, but this time four buttons were undone on his dress shirt and Steve could see that, yes, he did indeed have a nice patch of chest hair curling in and over his pecs. Steve resolutely ignored it.

“Hello, Steve,” James said as he walked in, hanging his jacket over one of the pegs in the hall and giving Steve a view of how tight the back of his slacks were. Once again the slacks weren’t opaque and Steve wondered how he managed to walk anywhere without causing traffic accidents before he remembered, oh yes. Literal Devil. James probably _would_ be aiming to cause accidents. Steve followed him into the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee before sitting at the table next to him. James gave him a considering look over the rim of his cup before setting it down.

“You look like you’ve made a decision. I’m surprised it took this long. But don’t tell me, let me guess.” James leaned forward brushing his fingers across and under the collar of Steve’s T-shirt. “You’ve decided you do want sex, haven’t you? And with this body of mine, not another one.”

“Yeah, I have,” Steve suppressed a shiver and held very still. James leaned back in his chair, legs spread wide, and began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

“So, what is to your taste? We touched on some of it the first time. Would you like me to love you tender, as it were? To tell you your mouth is as the best wine, call you a lily among thorns?1” James said and slipped his shirt off, letting it slide to the floor as he stood up. “Would you like me to show you things no other human has seen? Take you in between the spaces of reality while I’m inside you?”

“No,” Steve said, but his breathing had started to pick up while James stripped. “It’s not that sort of thing.”

“What is it then?”

“I’m still keeping to our deal, this is part of it. I want to change your mind,” Steve said and lowered himself to his knees on the floor in front of James.

“You know I’ve had humans before,” James said as he looked down at Steve. His bare torso was beautifully muscled, and Steve wanted feel out all of them with his mouth. He watched as several emotions flashed over James’ face until he settled on a considering look. Steve took that as a good sign and shuffled closer to James’ legs. “You know it’s not the same for me as for a human, Steve. I’ll feel it, but it does not sweep through all of me and blot out everything like it can for you.”

“That’s okay,” Steve said and peeled off his shirt, folding it under his knees for a little more padding. “I can work with that.” James brushed a hand through Steve’s hair and gently tilted his head back again, searching his face. 

“Ah, I see. “Whose delights are to be with the children of men.2” You want me to hold you still, to use you.” Goosebumps ran up Steve’s arms and he nodded. 

“Yeah, that was kinda the plan,” Steve whispered, and James nodded. 

“Surrender is one of the states of grace, is it not?” James said, smiling, and undid his pants lowering them just a fraction down his hips. Just enough that Steve could see that, no, he definitely wasn’t wearing underwear. Steve’s mouth began to water and he reached up to lift out James’ slowly hardening cock, running his fingers gently up and down, teasing. It flushed darker as he did, growing firmer, the foreskin pulling back exposing the rosy head.

“‘Submit yourself, then, to God. Resist the Devil, and he will flee from you,3’” Steve said as he leaned forward to lick the head of James’ dick, tasting the little bead of precome that had formed. “Well, hopefully my skills aren’t _that_ rusty.” 

James laughed softly and Steve threw the rest of his caution to the wind, taking as much of James’ dick into his mouth as he could, resting his hands on either hip. James, still watching him, caressed his face, trailing his fingers around Steve’s mouth. 

“Such a good little supplicant. Keep your eyes open, look at me. I want to see _all_ of you,” James said, and wound the fingers of his right hand tightly into Steve’s hair as he slowly pulled back, dragging his dick over Steve’s tongue. As he thrust back in Steve let his jaw relax and concentrated on giving in as much as he could with as little control as he had. He sucked softly as James pulled almost all the way out, and hummed as James thrust hard back in, brushing the back of his throat. 

The pace James set was brutal, and Steve had to breathe carefully in rhythm so as not to choke, but James looked glorious. A flush was beginning to tint his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and creep down his neck and chest. His hair flopped over his forehead and was starting to curl more as he began to sweat, and Steve loved it. Loved how James held him firm and fucked into his mouth. Steve shifted his knees a little wider, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight as his erection pressed up against the zipper. But he gave in to James, he hoped James could see it in his face.

“Oh, you look wonderful on your knees for me, my sweet. You’re doing so well,” James said as he picked up his pace a bit more and his breathing hitched higher. Steve moaned at the praise and his eyes fluttered. 

“Uh-uh, darling, look at me,” James said, and tugged sharply at Steve’s hair. Steve opened his eyes again and looked into James’. His pupils were dilated and he looked wild around the edges, the white glow beginning to creep in at the corners. Steve shuddered and sucked hard, pressed his tongue against the underside of James’ cock and swallowed. James groaned and brought his left hand up to Steve’s face, dug his fingers into his jaw and slammed into him, bringing tears to Steve’s eyes and the loose, luxurious feeling of being used began to spread through his body. His fingers and toes tingled with it.

He felt James’ rhythm stutter and Steve massaged his hip bones with his thumbs, thinking _yes, yes please,_ and James groaned as he came down Steve’s throat. Steve closed his eyes, swallowed, and gave James’ dick a few more gentle sucks then leaned back, adjusting himself in his pants to try and relieve the pressure of his own arousal. 

When Steve looked up again at James he saw… light. It grew overwhelmingly bright, like looking into the sun, or at burning magnesium. The deep shadows cast back from it obscured the rest of his apartment in darkness. The brightness stung his eyes and in the half second before he squeezed them shut in self preservation he saw him. James. The real James, Lucifer Lightbringer. His left side was… diminished, it didn’t shine as bright and Steve thought that his left arm was missing, his left wing crushed. It was crumpled and held oddly compared to the sweeping glory of the right. For moment he was confused and then he realized, oh. Of course. The Fall.

“Now you,” James said in an voice that reverberated through Steve’s whole body as he reached out and pushed Steve to his back on the floor. James swiftly undid Steve’s jeans and shoved them down just far enough to get his hands on Steve’s painfully hard cock and began stroking him as quickly as he had fucked Steve’s face. His shining hand felt both hot and cold, buzzing with energy Steve had never felt before. Steve gasped and writhed against the tile floor as James hovered over him, his brightness blocking out everything else. His right wing brushed up and into the ceiling. For a moment Steve hysterically thought _What will the upstairs neighbors see?_ as he flung his arms over his face trying to escape the light. James’ fingers were feathery soft, but quick and Steve couldn’t help shifting his hips and thrusting up into them. He could feel his orgasm building, becoming insistent, his body needy and frantic. He kept his eyes tightly shut and reached out to James. 

“Please,” he said. 

“Look at you. “All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you,4”” James said in Steve’s ear, in that same voice that made Steve feel like a struck bell, like his bones wanted to singing harmony. “Come on, come for me.”

And oh no, those words. Steve couldn’t help it. He shuddered, gasped, and cried out, his orgasm cresting over him and whiting out even James’ light. It was incredible. The aftershocks of his pleasure rolled through him for another few moments until he came down again, shivering a little on the tiles and breathing hard. He looked down at himself and realized he’d come all over his own chest, some flecks had even made it up onto his neck. James looked like his usual self again, though intensely amused and rakishly disheveled. His pants were still undone, but he had tucked himself away. A shame, Steve thought. 

“What in the hell.” Steve said, breathless, as he decided to just lie there for another minute before getting cleaned up.

“Mm, we’re not in Hell, I think I just proved that.” James said, grinning, and handing Steve his folded up shirt. Steve sat up and used it to wipe off the worst of the mess.

“You know,” he said, “I may not ever think of communion the same way again.” Steve said as James helped him up from the floor. He tossed his dirty shirt onto his chair.

“Oh?” James said.

“Yeah, ‘take, this is my body, eat of it’ has a whole new connotation now.” Steve said, looking sidelong at James. James burst out laughing.

****

The next week when James came over for coffee Steve was ready. He’d gone about this assbackwards last time, but he was sure he’d figured it out now. Why James was interested in him and how to change his mind.

When he let James in, wearing all white as usual, Steve was only wearing his bright blue pajama pants. He’d set up their coffees in the living room this time and sat on the couch, curling up and hugging his knees while James hung up his coat and prowled over to him. As James settled on the couch, his right arm flung across the back and looking Steve over like a cat eyeing a treat. Steve picked at some fuzz on his knee in nervousness.

“Sweetness, I can tell you have something to say. Out with it,” James said.

“Well, I guess I do have a bit of a confession to make, but first I have some questions,” Steve said. He scooted over to James and slid one leg over his lap until he was sitting on his thighs facing him eye to eye. James gave him an amused look.

“Is this going to start out “Forgive me father, for I have sinned?”” James said, raising one eyebrow. Steve snorted.

“No. And if that is your roundabout way of trying to get me to call you daddy it won’t work.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.” James grinned, his eyelids crinkling at the corners. Steve rolled his eyes and rested his hands on James’ shoulders.

“No, it’s. Okay, you said when we first started this that you didn’t want my soul, right?” Steve said, and James nodded, his face smoothing out from humor into seriousness. “You said you just wanted my time and attention, right?”

“Yes,” James said, and moved to rub his hands up Steve’s thighs to his hips and waistband. 

“Well, I want to give that to you for real. I mean, more than I have been. I think you need it. I think you don’t know how much you need it, and in what way, but I think I know. What you need is someone to love, someone who loves you back. Someone who sees you as you really are. So… keep me. I want you to. I’m offering my love to you.”

Steve didn’t give James time to argue with him, as James’ eyes widened Steve leaned in to kiss him. He was gentle at first, the opposite of how it went the last time. He brushed his lips across James’, pressed soft kisses to his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, threading his hands up into his soft curling hair. James pulled Steve’s hips in tight to him, running his hands up and down his bare sides making Steve shiver and break out into goosebumps.

James shifted and gripped Steve’s hips hard, lifting him and then laying him down on his back on the sofa underneath him. Steve grabbed at James’ shirt, rucking up the superfine white cotton in his desperation to get it off. James leaned back and stripped the shirt off in one easy motion, revealing his tanned torso and gorgeous tits dusted with chest hair. His eyes were already beginning to glow with white light.

Steve lifted his hips and started to shove his pajama pants down, his half-hard dick bobbing up into the air. James unzipped his slacks and moved enough to get them off and drape them over one arm of the couch, then turned back to Steve hitching one of his legs over his shoulder and smoothing his right hand down the back of Steve’s thigh to his ass. 

“Wait, just… here,” Steve said and wiggled his hand between the cushions to fish out the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier. James cocked his head in question.

“Do you always keep lubricant in the couch?” He said.

“No! I just figured since last week… well, better safe than sorry, anyway,” Steve said. James brushed Steve’s hair back from his forehead with a fond look. 

“Well, I guess you’re ever ready to receive and welcome us, hm?5” James joked

“Oh shut up and finger me,” Steve said.

James uncapped the lube and spread some onto his fingers, gently rubbing around Steve’s hole as he leaned over him kissing up his chest. He caught one of Steve’s nipples between his lips as he inserted one finger and Steve arched up, gasping. After a minute massaging in and out James added another finger as he worked his way up Steve’s chest and neck back to his mouth. His hair was like a dark halo, throwing small shadows on his forehead in the light from his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, and Steve knew he wasn’t asking about the sex.

“More sure than I’ve ever been, yes,” Steve said. James kissed him slowly, inexorably. Steve could feel him everywhere, a low grade hum throbbing through the air. Suddenly James pulled back and flipped Steve over, facedown, hauling his hips up into the air and rubbing his fingers along the small of his back. Steve looked back to see James’ human form begin to crumble away at the edges, light breaking through, his wings, one crumpled one huge and extended, lifting away from his body. Again he was too bright to look at for long and Steve dropped his head down onto his arms, closing his eyes against the light.

James spread his legs a little further and pressed the head of his dick to Steve’s hole. He rubbed back and forth a bit, spreading the lube a little more, and then started to press in slowly. He slid in inch by inch and the stretch felt wonderful. Steve lowered his front all the way down and breathed, just feeling it for a moment. This angle always felt the most intense for him. Once James was in to the hilt he slid his right hand up Steve’s back, balancing his weight, and gripped the back of Steve’s neck tightly. He bent as he thrust in for the first time, molding his chest to Steve’s back and whispered in his ear. 

““My beloved, you belong to me, your desire is mine,6”” James said, and then began to fuck into Steve with long, deep thrusts that made him groan into the cushions. As James’ hips picked up speed Steve’s breathing hitched up higher, no longer able to control his volume, every thrust made him breathe out soft helpless noises as he pushed back to meet them. James felt incredible, hot and cold again, with that same humming sensation like electricity running under his skin. James’ hand at the back of his neck, the increasing speed, the electric hum, everything hit exactly the right buttons and Steve was rapidly approaching the brink of orgasm. He hid his face in the cushions, muffling his own noises as well as James’ light.

Suddenly James let go of Steve’s neck and reached around with his right hand to grab Steve’s dick, stroking him quickly while Steve shuddered, the sensation to much. He clenched up, muscles spasming as he came whispering desperately “please” as James continued to fuck him. As his orgasm washed over him he felt James thrust a few more times, then shuddered to a stop, the shadows cast by his light flickering against the walls, carpet, and upholstery pressed up against Steve’s face. He felt wonderfully undone, and even though he knew he should move and help James clean up, he couldn’t make his body respond. So he floated blissfully as James wiped them both down and pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch down around them and pulled Steve against his chest. 

After a few minutes Steve began to rouse a bit. Even though he was tucked up against James’ chest and couldn’t see his face he was sure he was thinking. He could practically hear it.

“I can hear that, you know,” Steve said.

“Oh, hear what?”

“You, thinking. We made a deal, you know. This is the favor I’m asking, by the way. I already know I changed your mind, you don’t have to say it. I just want, well, the same thing you want from me. Your time and attention.”

James was quiet for a moment after that.

“So, you’ll stay?” Steve asked.

“Of course I’ll stay. You’re mine now as much as I’m yours.” James said, and kissed his temple.

 

**********

Footnotes:  
1) Song of Solomon 7:9, 2;2.  
2) Part of the Litany of Communion.  
3) James 4:7.  
4) Song of Solomon 4:7.  
5) The Litany of Communion.  
6) Song of Solomon 7:10, but twisted. The actual quote is “I belong to my beloved, and his desire is for me.”


End file.
